Lesson 599
Don't Go Overboard with Seasoning is the 599th chapter in Gintama. As Edo leads the charge to expel the Army, Nobu Nobu starts his negotiations with the generals, though not without "difficulty". Story Katsura reiterates the state of affairs their planet is in due to Utsuro's machinations to Sakamoto, Mutsu and the Yorozuya while they eat in the Kaientai's cafeteria. Their talk about how to deal with both the immortal and the war he started devolves into croquette metaphors. Sakamoto brings the talk back on track with his plan on negotiating with the army leaders to bring them Utsuro's and the Tendoushuu's heads in exchange for the Earth's freedom. Katsura doubts the plan may work because of the army's own interest in Earth. But Gintoki counters that they must show the Amanto army that the Earthlings are capable of protecting themselves from both the army and the Tendoushuu despite having a severe disadvantage. Katsura wonders if there is a way to have a meeting with them in the first place and if they will listen. A figure, surprisingly getting a croquette meal, responds that they will, but not with the rebels that attacked the bakufu, but with an army of the shogun. Sakamoto states his surprise that the figure, Nobu Nobu, had decided to eat the fleets' food and the shogun retorts that he was simply following Sakamoto's own words of filling one's stomach before a war. He tells the merchant to use him so that the army will believe that the rebels are imperial messengers. Kagura angrily yells at him for trying to make them retainers but Nobu Nobu responds that he never had any even when he became shogun by always being someone's puppet and never will. He admits that being used for so long, he decides that he will now use the hollow title of "shogun" his own way. Katsura notes the irony of Nobu Nobu's decision and declares that no one will forgive or forget his past crimes. Nobu Nobu agrees, adding that he can only accept the sadness, hatred and hope of the people along with overseeing the results of his actions, what they will do and this country. While he talked, Kagura secretly dumps hot sauce and mayonnaise on his food. He suddenly tells Kagura that his ruined meal is fine like this before eating the food in front of everyone's shocked eyes. Three days later, Katsura reports his, Sakamoto's and Nobu Nobu's first meeting to Shinpachi which had resulted in a disaster. Thanks to Kagura's prank, Nobu Nobu has been suffering from stomach problems since, resulting in the shogun starting the meeting with asking to use the bathroom and the trio later watching rented movies, their meeting postponed for the next day. Shinpachi in turn tells Katsura what had happened on Edo at the same time. The people of Kabukichou had easily kicked out the Army in their district but were aware that their resistance will spark a future full blown invasion and are ready for it. Kyuubei and the Yagyuu school travel around Edo to call the people to action and unite the rebel force pockets in the city. Sarutobi and the ninja have been keeping tabs on the army and gathering information, but are having no luck on finding Hattori, who had mysteriously vanished. Tsukuyo and her Hyakka have been guiding the women, children and elderly into Yoshiwara as an underground shelter since there is a chance that the army may destroy the city. Shinpachi asks Katsura to tell the Liberation Army that they won't lose, which the Joui leader does the next day at the meeting. Katsura adds that the people were merely fighting back against the barbaric actions of their soldiers; that if the soldiers stop, then the Earthlings stop. A general asks that what is their army was doing barbaric when they are trying to save them from the Tendoushuu. Sakamoto answers that they were samurai who revel in their independence and believes that the army was attacking their prey. Another disbelieving general comments that the three men were suggesting that they can take care of the Tendoushuu without their help but Nobu Nobu interjects, stating from experience that the samurai are capable when he went against them. He warns the generals not to make them an enemy before requesting another bathroom break. Characters Quotes Category:Chapters